Damage due to malicious code infection of smartphones has increased with a rapid increase of smartphone users. Various security solutions are provided against smartphone malicious codes, but they are solutions for companies or large-scale enterprises, so common users cannot easily use them.
MDM (Mobile Device Management) products provide various functions such as wireless terminal management, access management, and application management, but most of the products provide basic services yet in terms of completion and they are slowly developed. Further, as an access method using an anti-virus, there is an attempt to reduce damage due to infection with smartphone malicious codes by distributing free antivirus applications from communication service providers.
However, most antivirus providers take measures on the basis of analysis on malicious codes that have been widespread already, so it is difficult to block malicious codes that have not been known yet.
Further, android phones can easily download and install applications from not only personal application markets, but web browsers, so it is especially difficult to block malicious codes. Therefore, it is required to take a countermeasure against malicious codes that users can easily use.